


7/4/16

by sidnihoudini



Series: Fork and Knife [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Fourth of July, M/M, Smoking, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is playing beer pong, and he’s fucking losing.</p><p>“Seb!” He yells, just drunk enough to no longer truly be able to moderate his voice.</p><p>Beside him, Seb is cracking up.  Seb’s desperately trying to keep his hand steady - if his tongue poking out is any indication, anyway - and has one of his eyes squinted closed as he takes aim for their next shot.</p><p>None of these things make him fucking suck any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7/4/16

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg so this was originally supposed to be done for the Fourth of July but OBVIOUSLY that didn't happen.
> 
> Sanx to @adios-esposito as ush.

_5:15 am_

The sun has barely started to rise when Chris’s alarm goes off.

“Ugh,” He groans, a little hungover as he reaches for his phone. He has to thumb the screen three or four times before he can get the fucking alarm to stop; with a sigh, he presses his forehead back into the pillow, and tries to get his head together.

It’s still mostly dark outside. Twilight is only just starting to spill through the top of the bedroom curtain as he rolls over onto one elbow and pushes himself up, trying to blink a little more awake.

With a slow yawn, Chris kicks his way out of the remainder of the blankets, and then sits at the edge of the mattress for a minute, getting himself together. He’s used to waking up by himself, but doing so at home is more difficult to shake off every time it happens.

He squints down at his phone, palms his eye, and fumbles his way to his messages.

_Hey I’m boarding now, call you when I land… see you soon -love Seb_

That fucking brings a smile to Chris’s face. Doesn’t stop him from yawning again, though.

 

_5:30 am_

He’s out the front door of their place in Back Bay a few minutes later, wearing a hoodie and a hat.

Chris’s immediate plans for the day include nothing more than a) retrieving Sebastian’s sweet ass from the airport, and b) getting back into bed. With a couple more hours sleep, this hangover should be gone and they’ll be chilling on a boat in the sun.

If they can swing a fuck in-between now and then, it’ll be a happy Fourth of July indeed.

It’s pretty quiet outside this early in the morning anyway, but with today being a holiday it’s especially noticeable. There are some city workers setting up for the firework crowds later, but other than the odd early morning jogger and delivery people, that’s it.

Seb’s flight is supposed to get into Logan at 5:55, which leaves Chris just enough time to stop and pick up two coffees on the way.

By the time he gets to the airport, it’s just after 6:30 and Seb is already standing in the taxi pick-up area. He’s wearing sunglasses, a hoodie, and last night's clothes.

He looks like everything Chris has been missing for the last two days.

Pulling up to the curb, Chris smiles through the passenger side window, and unlocks the doors.

“Hey,” He grins, expression soft as he watches Seb climb into the SUV. “How was your flight?”

It’s immediately clear to Chris that Seb is more hungover than he is.

“It was okay,” Seb replies, jamming his backpack between his feet and biting through a yawn, “I tried to sleep on the plane, but it didn’t really happen.”

Chris is definitely the ‘sleep anywhere’ guy in their relationship. Making an ‘aw’ noise, he starts navigating them out of the pick-up area before he gets ticketed for idling.

“Shitty,” He adds, as they make their way through the maze of thorough ways that will lead them back to the freeway. With a teasing grin, he glances over and adds, “Should have come to the wedding.”

Seb grumbles, still deeply uninterested in attending any kind of backwoods Mass wedding, and leans forward to snag the coffee Chris brought. He switches it out with the bottle of water he picked up in the airport, and peels the lid off.

Black and sugary, just how Chris knows he likes it.

“So hungover,” Seb finally manages, sighing as the coffee begins doing its magic.

Chris murmurs his agreement, and then they fall back into an otherwise sleepy silence as they make their way back home. Halfway there, Seb puts his coffee back and reaches for Chris’s hand instead, sighing to himself as he closes his eyes and slouches sideways over the center console.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Chris murmurs, glancing over. “We’re almost home.”

 

_7:09 am_

They both use the ass end of their coffees to chuck back an ibuprofen before heading to bed.

It doesn’t take long for Chris to get Seb back upstairs. Seb’s still wearing the jeans he left in Saturday morning, and a shirt Chris is pretty sure Seb stole on his way out the door. Post pulling off his hoodie, Seb’s hair is completely nuts, too - almost standing up on end.

Chris laughs at how much of a piece Seb looks, standing there in his underwear, all disoriented and sleepy. He wraps his arms around Seb’s shoulders and can’t help himself from pressing his face into the side of Seb’s neck. It’s warm here.

“Sleep,” He murmurs, inching back to kiss his way up Seb’s neck to his ear. Once Chris is mouthing the stubble of Seb’s jaw, he tilts his head, and buries his nose in the fluffed up hair on the side of Seb’s head.

Seb moans under his breath, agreeing, but follows it up with no real effort to move.

Grinning, Chris slides his hands down, until they’re on the backs of Seb’s thighs, and manhandles him back to bed.

 

_10:00 am_

Chris wakes up with Seb’s hand tucked down the back of his sweatpants.

It was a terrible idea to fall asleep with sweatpants on: Chris regrets that he let getting Seb into bed take precedence over removing his own clothing. He yawns and kicks the blankets down, then swings one leg around Seb’s thighs.

Seb sleep snorts against his chest and says something that doesn’t make sense, then tucks himself in further, frowning. Chris starts making plans to get his sweatpants off, but ends up falling back asleep before he can employ his body to actually do anything.

 

_11:30 am_

When Chris wakes up next, it’s because Seb is rolling back into bed.

“Had to pee,” He explains, as Chris yawns and stretches. “Too much coffee.”

Chris makes a mildly agreeable noise and blinks himself a little more awake as Seb rolls on top of him, knees on either side of Chris’s hips.

“I’m asleep,” Chris complains, managing to contain his smile until after Seb leans down to give him a proper kiss.

They were only apart for like two days, but tell that to Chris’s dick. He relaxes into the pillow as Seb thumbs his cheekbone, and noses his way across Chris’s face.

“Your hair is crazy right now,” Chris murmurs, bringing a hand up to comb through Seb’s hair.

He tries to flatten the combination hat and bed hair back down, running his fingers through it as Seb mouths at the edge of his jaw, but it doesn’t really do anything. Seb’s hair just flops back up and makes him look like a cartoon character.

Laughing, Chris does it again and then tilts his head to the side so Seb can get to his neck.

“You like it,” Seb replies, still a little sleep delayed, voice a bit shot and raspy.

Chris groans softly and then nods, letting Seb kiss and mouth at his neck until he can’t take it anymore, and has to reach down to tug Seb up by the chin. Seb smiles, kisses right where Chris is biting his own bottom lip, and then opens his mouth, letting their lips press together.

As Seb kisses him he slides his hands down either side of Chris’s chest, thumbing at his nipples as he goes.

“Ugh,” Chris moans, tilting his head away as Seb mouths down his chin and neck, headed down towards his chest. Every couple of kisses, Seb glances up, bright eyed and loving it as he watches Chris react. “Come on.”

Seb pauses with his mouth right beside Chris’s pec to look up and ask, “Come on what?”

“Ahh,” Chris manages, somewhere between a laugh and a groan. He reaches down to palm his own dick; clearly Seb isn’t taking the initiative. Chris slides his hand into his front of his sweatpants, and swears, “Fuck.”

With a smile, Seb continues down Chris’s chest, pausing to kiss right above his belly button, and then suck into the skin directly below it. Chris’s hips jerk, and his hand bumps up against Seb’s chin as he swears again.

“Take it easy,” Seb murmurs, teasing, as he moves one hand down to hold Chris by the back of the knee. Man, it’s tender there. Seb grins against Chris’s stomach, and flicks his gaze up to add, “Cause I got plans.”

Chris is panting now, struggling to keep his eyes all the way open as Seb moves down the bed bit by bit, eyes trained up to watch Chris’s reaction as he mouths at Chris’s knuckles through the thin material of the sweatpants.

“Alright, my turn,” Seb grins, tugging Chris’s hand out of his pants by the wrist, turning it over so he can kiss Chris’s palm.

Chris groans, watching, and slides his hand out of Seb’s grip so he can thumb at Seb’s mouth and chin instead, fingers wrapped around the side of his face. He makes a soft noise every time Seb opens his mouth and tries to catch Chris’s thumb with his tongue.

Giving up, Chris lifts his hand, curls his fingers through Seb’s hair, and says, “Baby, please.”

“Baby,” Seb teases, kissing along the waistband of Chris’s sweatpants, pausing to nuzzle his face into the drawstring over Chris’s hard-on. He tilts his head to the side, just enough to look up at Chris, still staring back down at him, and murmurs, “Baby, baby, baby…”

Chris swears and flops back into the pillows, letting go of Seb’s hair to rest his hand across his own stomach, instead. His fingers curl and uncurl, just itching to touch.

Fully interested in what Chris is packing, Seb follows the line of Chris’s dick through his sweatpants with his face, pausing because he can’t help but get his mouth involved along the way. Chris groans again, unable to stay still, and pushes himself up onto one elbow so he can see what Seb’s doing.

Seb smiles with his whole face when he notices Chris propping himself up, and leans forward to kiss underneath Chris’s belly again.

“Come on,” Chris tries to wheedle, lifting his ass up off the mattress, pressing his hard dick into Seb’s chin and groaning a little when Seb ducks down to mouth at it. “Please, ba- Seb, come _on_!”

Looking way too pleased with himself, Seb grins as he starts tugging one side of Chris’s sweatpants down, and bows his head to suck along the length of Chris’s cock as it’s exposed. Chris really gets to panting, then, flops back and grinds his hips up, reaches down to grab at Seb’s hair.

“Tell me what you want,” Seb murmurs, licking along the line of Chris’s pelvic muscle.

There is no way Seb doesn’t know what Chris wants. Chris laughs breathlessly, giving up for one split second, until Seb goes back to sucking around the base of Chris’s dick.

It’s a struggle, but Chris gets his shit together long enough to manage, “Get me out of these.”

“These?” Seb asks, palming Chris’s thighs, tugging the sweatpants down a little.

Chris lets out a frustrated groan and tugs Seb’s head forward, hoping mouth hits cock along the way.

Laughing, Seb lets him, thumbs hanging off either of Chris’s hip bones as Chris gets one good rub up against Seb’s face before being pushed back down to the mattress. He loosens up his grip on Seb’s head and drops his hands back to his own stomach instead, sliding his palm over his abdomen as they both watch his cock strain against the waistband of the sweatpants.

For as much as Seb loves to tease, he also loses his cool for a split second, and Chris watches it happen. 

Seb bites his lip, cheeks flushed pink, and leans down, eyes closing as he sucks down the still hidden length of Chris’s cock, and then mouths at the base. Chris’s breathing speeds up as Seb rubs him through his sweatpants and nuzzles against his balls.

“Fuck, Seb, come on,” Chris groans, trying to get leverage under Seb’s weight.

Maybe it’s because Seb knows they’ve got shit to do today - or, maybe for once in their lives, Seb just takes pity on him - because he finally tugs Chris’s sweatpants off, sliding them down until they’re around Chris’s mid thighs.

The waistband is just snug enough to restrict Chris’s range of motion, which makes it really fucking hard to get any kind of leverage to thrust up.

“Wanna know what I was thinking about yesterday?” Seb asks, sitting back on his heels, grinning down at Chris as Chris reaches out to slide his hands up into the legs of Seb’s CKs.

Chris licks his lips and breathes, “Tell me.”

“This,” Seb answers simply, wrapping his hand around the base of Chris’s cock, pushing it up against his stomach and thumbing at his balls. He looks at Chris’s face and leans forward, hair even more fucked looking than it was when they first woke up, and adds, “Thought about you in that suit. Got hard thinking about it.”

Groaning shakily, Chris thrusts up against Seb’s hand and closes his eyes.

He thinks back to last night, which he spent surrounded by family and friends. He and Seb managed about five long distance sexts between them before Chris was locking himself in the country club bathroom. That was a great ending to the evening: blue balls, thanks to the shitty reception and laggy Facetime.

“Fucking suck me, then,” Chris moans, as Seb trails his mouth up and down the length of Chris’s cock, not actually giving Chris what he wants. “Babe, come on.”

Seb tongues at the head of Chris’s dick before he finally takes mercy and slides Chris fully into his mouth. Chris groans like the sound has been punched out of him; short and soft as he takes in the feeling of Seb, hot and wet and warm around him.

This part is always kind of a shitshow. Chris loves to watch, but Seb also loves to perform, which sometimes ends in Chris coming way earlier than he means to.

Chris deserves to fucking treat himself. He tilts his head down, breathing hard against his own chest, and watches as Seb takes him all the way again, lips wrapped as far down as he’s gonna get them.

He pulls back and then sinks down, trying to widen his jaw, eyebrows arching as he leans to the side a bit, equally interested in Chris’s reaction.

“Ugh,” Chris manages, officially non-verbal, expression dazed and confused as Seb closes his eyes and really gets to it.

When he deep throats Chris enough to gag a little bit, Chris swears, one hand flying up to his mouth so he can bite at the curve of his hand. He can’t really move his legs, but his thigh muscles go tight underneath Seb’s ass, knees bending a little off the bed even with nowhere to go.

Chris makes a noise in the back of his throat and starts to pump up into Seb’s mouth, breathing erratic and uncontrolled as Seb gets his own rhythm going, hand jerking off the parts of Chris he can’t fit into his mouth.

Right when Chris really gets to thrusting, Seb pulls back, lips bumping against the head of Chris’s dick as he catches his breath and swallows compulsively.

“Gonna fuck my mouth?” Seb asks, panting a little, touching Chris’s balls as he climbs up his body, free hand sinking into the pillows beside Chris’s head as he leans down for a kiss, mouth swollen and wet with spit.

Chris makes a noise into the kiss and swallows, flushed from the top of his throat right down to his belly button. He reaches to palm Seb through his underwear, mind all over the place with scattered thoughts that are all related to the things he’d like to do to Seb’s ass.

Sucking a kiss against Chris’s bearded chin, Seb moves back down his body, shuffling backwards until he’s sitting back on Chris’s calves. Even Chris can admit his dick looks like a fucking job well done so far - covered in spit, flushed and hot looking, straining up against his lower belly. Seb starts jerking him off, gives Chris a good rhythm to get into.

“Fuck, fuck,” Chris starts to pant, trying to slide his feet up so he can get some leverage and properly fuck up into Seb’s hand.

Seb’s kind of jerking himself off, but he’s more interested in letting Chris sink back into his mouth so they can both get what they really want. Chris knows he’s just making sounds now - Seb’s gotta realize they aren’t even real words, even more so when he sucks his cheeks in, adding suction.

“Baby, baby,” Chris manages, rhythm faltering. He’s gonna fucking come everywhere.

As Chris reaches down to hold onto Seb’s hair for these last couple pumps, Seb pulls off, sucking down the side of Chris’s shaft to catch his breath. Chris means to warn him - he really does - but that’s what the hair grabbing was for, and he tries to angle his cock back into Seb’s open mouth but it’s too late.

He comes, groaning and shaking, hips pumping up into Seb’s fist.

“Fuck,” Chris swears, as another aftershock jolts through him, making the muscles at the base of his dick jerk and tremble.

When his faculties return, Chris laughs tiredly, and thumbs at Seb’s bottom lip.

Seb fucking got what was coming to him. He got it in the shape of come streaked across his face from mouth to cheekbone. It’s a good one too, because Chris didn’t even jerk off while Seb was gone.

“Did I get any on me?” Seb asks, laughing and raising his eyebrows with a grin.

Smiling still, Chris reaches up and holds onto Seb’s face with his hand, thumb shaking with post-orgasm adrenaline. He tries to clean Seb’s face up, thumbing his come towards Seb’s mouth instead of all over it, and laughs when Seb gently bites at his finger.

Seb takes it all because he’s got manners, pressing kiss after kiss to the pad of Chris’s thumb as Chris lays there like an idiot, otherwise brain dead. When Seb reaches down to tug the sweatpants back up around Chris’s hips, Chris makes a disgruntled noise and shakes his head.

Stretching out instead, Seb gets all up in Chris’s side, keeps his own hard-on going by grinding up against Chris’s thigh. Chris kisses at the side of Seb’s face and fingers his hair as he tries to remember what life was like before that blowjob. 

“Oh shit,” Chris groans, pushing up a little to look for his phone. “What time is it?”

Still rock fucking hard, Seb half crawls over Chris’s body, reaches for his phone, and turns the screen on; they’ve got about two hours before they need to be anywhere, which is plenty of time for him to come all over Chris’s face in return.

“We gotta shower,” Seb says, stooping down to smack a kiss to Chris’s mouth, come-y face brushing against Chris’s beard as he moves. “We got plenty of time.”

Still out of breath, Chris groans and manages to say, “I’m gonna need a minute - fuck, doll.”

 

_12:05 pm_

Once Chris has regained control of his legs, he follows Seb into the shower and gives him a handjob - slow - mostly just to get back at him for being such a goddamned tease.

By the time Seb is close to coming, he’s holding onto one of Chris’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging into wet skin as he thrusts against Chris’s grip and pants “please” against the side of his face.

Chris uses his free hand to reach around and trace his fingers up and down Seb’s ass; has to keep himself from getting too into it so he doesn’t get himself worked up again. He jerks Seb slowly, mostly because he’s still fuzzy headed from coming his brains out, and sucks the spot behind Seb’s ear as Seb comes, groaning and clinging to Chris’s sides.

As they stand underneath the shower stream, Seb washes his hair and uses his conditioner, which Chris doesn’t totally trust.

“I gotta see if Mike messaged me,” Chris sighs, but then leans back under the water and tugs Seb close by the waist. Seb wraps his arms around Chris’s middle and leans his head on Chris’s shoulder, post-orgasm haze obviously setting in. “Orrrr we could fuck all day.”

Laughing, Seb kisses the spot his head was just resting, and admits, “I wanna get on that boat.”

 

_12:55 pm_

“We’re gonna be late!” Chris yells.

From upstairs, Seb replies with a loud, “we’re fine!” and then the bathroom door closes again.

While Seb fucks around upstairs, Chris thinks about all of the life choices that have led him to this moment, and wanders around the front hall, trying to round up everything they’ll need for the night.

“Hey,” Seb grins a few minutes later, bouncing down the stairs with his overnight kit in one hand, and two packs of smokes and a lighter in the other. “Good?”

Chris grins at the way Seb’s rolled his t-shirt arms up into a tank top, and says, “Ride should be here in a minute.”

“Need my sunglasses,” Seb replies, mostly talking to himself.

It’s pretty clear he’s still kind of brain dead from the shower orgasm. Seb takes a step back to pat himself down; being that he’s only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, there aren’t very many places a pair of sunglasses could be hiding.

Eventually, Seb finds his sunglasses in the kitchen. As Chris jams his feet into his sneakers, Seb gathers the rest of their shit (house keys, weed) and jams everything into the same backpack he took to NY.

On his way to the front door, he pushes Chris into the wall with a grin and a hand on his stomach, and gives him a drive by kiss.

Chris laughs and says, “Oh I see how it is.”

“How’s that?” Seb grins, standing there in his boat shoes - no socks, like the big gay sailor he is.

It’s hard for Chris to keep a straight face with Seb looking at him like that.

They kiss one last time and then head outside to wait for their Uber on the sidewalk, mostly so the driver doesn’t clock exactly where they live.

As they loiter at the curb, Seb cops a feel of Chris’s pec and then grins, reaching up to hold onto the belly of Chris’s t-shirt as Chris pushes him away with a laugh.

 

_1:20 pm_

It’s fifteen minutes across the water to Charles River Yacht Club.

Mike, one of Chris’s long time buddies, invested in a luxury party yacht a couple summers ago. As a business venture it was a terrible idea, but in the absence of clients, Mike’s friends have benefitted deeply.

The Uber drops them off at the outside curb of the club. Chris has only been here a couple times, but getting down to the water is not exactly rocket science.

When make it down to the docks, Mike’s already out on the boat stern, jean shorts down to his ass crack, skin so tanned Chris wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already got some melanoma going on under there.

From somewhere inside the white and tan cabin, Hypnotize is already playing.

“What’s up!” Mike greets with a yell, beer in one hand and the slack of the dock line looped around the other. “How was traffic?!”

Grinning, Chris drops down onto the boat, and steps right into Mike’s bro fist handshake.

“Not bad, man,” He says, stepping aside so Seb can do the same. “Where is everyone?”

Mike pats Seb on the back and rolls his eyes as they move away from one another. He says, “Girls went out to get decorations - don’t fuckin’ ask. Everyone else should be here soon.”

“I told you we weren’t gonna be late,” Seb grins, as they follow Mike down into the saloon.

Cackling, Mike heads right behind the bar to get some drinks started.

He raises one eyebrow, and looks over at Seb. Asks, “Is this motherfucker still twenty fucking minutes early to every fucking thing?”

“Yes!” Seb exclaims, immediately selling Chris out. He laughs as he drops their backpack onto the couch, and wanders over to where Mike is pouring their drinks. “That looks great.”

As Chris steps closer to the bar top, he grins. By drinks, Mike really means shots.

“Tequila!” He exclaims, grinning crookedly at them both.

With a laugh, Chris reaches for his - freshly poured into a tiny rainbow glass, which is appropriate.

“Beaut,” He appraises, raising his eyebrows to add, “So we’re all on the same page, I don’t plan on remembering the majority of this evening.”

“Yeah bud,” Mike laughs.

Seb smiles over at Chris as they clink their glasses together and throw the booze back.

 

_2:00 pm_

Half an hour later, everyone is on deck.

There aren’t many - twelve people total, largely made up of long time friends and their girlfriends.

Mike stands with one foot on the dock and the other on the stern, popcorn bowl balanced in one hand as everyone climbs aboard. Before they’re allowed on, they have to drop their phones in the bowl and deal with it.

Last thing Chris wants or needs is for he and Seb to turn up wasted and handsy on Instagram.

Seb would probably like it after, too.

“Hey man,” Chris grins, going in for a hug when he spots Bogey hopping aboard with a six pack of cider underneath each arm, despite the fact they’ve already got enough beer on board to sink a dozen fully grown adults. “How’s it going?”

Beside him, Seb helps Bogey with his six packs, taking one with a laugh and setting it on the counter.

“Thanks bro,” Bogey grins, winking at Seb before he turns to Chris and replies, “I’m fuckin good, can’t complain. Haven’t seen you since Christmas.”

Chris smiles and shrugs, rests his beer against his stomach.

“Fuckin’ busy, man,” He says, raising his eyebrows behind his sunglasses. “But I’m home for a while, we should hang out.”

Before Bogey can reply, Seb reaches out to pat Bogey on the shoulder and say, “You’re looking goddamn great, man, you been working out?”

“This guy!” Bogey laughs, snapping a can off the six pack ring and cracking the lid one-handed. “Always a fucking flatterer.”

Seb is, and he fucking knows it, too. He grins, shrugging, as Chris laughs and squeezes Bogey’s shoulder before he moves onto the next person. As they watch Bogey leave, Chris turns at the hip, and can’t help smirking a little as he looks over at Seb.

“You’re my little fuckin’ charmer,” He says, making Seb laugh.

With another shrug, Seb takes a sip of his beer (thirsty bitch), and smiles as the next person wanders over into his unwitting trap.

 

_2:25 pm_

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Chris grins, reaching forward to shake the hand of Rob’s new girlfriend.

Steph’s pretty - Instagram model pretty, even, and she’s already giving Chris the eyes, which isn’t fucking cool to Rob. He tempers his grin down into a smile and then takes a step back, gesturing to Seb.

“This is Sebastian,” Chris adds, trying to clock her face for some moment of understanding.

She’s got that ‘oh shit another cute one’ look on, right until Seb shakes her hand with a friendly smile, then steps back into Chris’s space.

The realization dawns like a brick to the back of her head, and Chris sees the moment it happens.

“Wow, uh, cool - very cool to meet you,” She stumbles, managing to recover even as she compulsively tucks her hair back behind her ears.

Seb snags Chris’s empty beer can out of his hand and wanders off to get refills.

“So, Rob said you paint?” Chris asks, fixing an interested expression to his face even though his gaze wants to wander after Seb.

Steph smiles, grateful for the out, and starts to talk about what she does - which sounds super complicated and art student-y to Chris. He listens anyways, nodding when he’s supposed to, and then gives Steph an ‘are you ready for this?’ smile when Bogey comes up with a tray of shots.

“Wow, man,” Chris laughs, pushing his sunglasses up a bit so he can fully take in the fact that the items on the tray are Jello shots.

Bogey makes a loud noise of disdain and yells, “It’s the Fourth of fucking July! Get your head in the game, Evans, christ!”

“Alright, alright,” Chris laughs, reaching for one of the shots and cheersing Steph before he awkwardly throws it back. Jello shots never fucking work out for him, he always has to use his tongue to pry the bottom part out of the cup.

He’s still laughing as he chucks the now empty glass back onto the tray, and asks, “Happy?”

Bogey leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and says, “VERY.”

 

_3:41 pm_

Chris is playing beer pong, and he’s fucking losing.

“Seb!” He yells, just drunk enough to no longer truly be able to moderate his voice.

Beside him, Seb is cracking up. Seb’s desperately trying to keep his hand steady - if his tongue poking out is any indication, anyway - and has one of his eyes squinted closed as he takes aim for their next shot.

None of these things make him fucking suck any less.

Seb tosses the ball up in the air, and - Chris is going to blame the sea breeze - watches as it veers completely off course, bouncing off the edge of one of the furthest red cups before rolling across the deck floor.

“Fuck!” Chris exclaims, watching in horror as Seb laughs and leans against the table with one hand.

They’re facing off in a couples match with Jeannie and Jason, two people Chris has played MANY times without fucking losing so goddamn fucking quickly. Jason’s cackling at him, already a little sunburnt as he lifts one arm up, giving his elbow a bit of air before he launches the ball and immediately sinks Chris’s cup.

“I’ll drink it!” Seb volunteers, reaching down to fish the ping pong ball out.

Jeannie is more interested in dancing than anything else, jostling back and forth from foot to foot on their end of the table as Seb throws the two mouthfuls of beer back and holds the red cup out victoriously, crumpling it a little from the extreme force of his thrust.

“I’m fuckin sinking this one bro, watch out,” Chris warns Jason, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head so he can get the full picture. He makes his shot and - thankfully - sinks it. “HA HA HA!”

Beside him, Seb smacks Chris on the ass and exclaims, “That’s what I’m talking about, bitch!”

He then points at Jason victoriously, copying Jeannie’s dance as he watches Jason toss the beer back.

“Get outta here, you’re off the team,” Chris laughs, trying to elbow Seb away.

Immediately offended, Seb snags Chris’s sunglasses off his head and slides them on his face instead.

A second later, Jeannie’s ball goes bouncing off their cup set and into the water.

 

_3:55 pm_

Seb has now officially been banished from Chris’s team.

In retaliation, he and Jeannie have founded The Brew-tang Clan, who, while scrappy in name and spirit, are still losing to Team Boner (formerly Drink 182) by about 16 points. Seb is also about three nip flashes away from landing up on the beer pong bracket blacklist.

Every time it’s Chris’s turn to throw, Seb pulls his shirt up, which - while hilarious - is technically against the beer pong charter.

Shit starts getting real when Chris makes Bogey find a Mariah Carey song - his personal competitive booze bracket anthem.

By the time the last ball is thrown, Team Boner wins by 29 points.

“THAT’S RIGHT,” Chris yells, double high fiving with Jason.

Jeannie, already a little drunk, throws a ping pong ball across the table, and says, “Oh why don’t you two just touch dicks!”

 

_4:09 pm_

It’s turning into a fucking beauty of a night.

Everyone is chilling at the back end of the boat, talking shit and laughing, killing time before they make dinner and sit through the Boston Pops concert. Jeannie’s doing her damndest to blend a thing of margs up, but the blender doesn’t seem to be cooperating with the boat’s power outlets.

There are other boats around theirs, but nobody is close enough to really see what’s going on. The closest person Chris has seen was an old dude in a kayak who looked like he was lost as he drifted backwards down the length of Mike’s boat.

“Hey,” Seb grins, appearing in front of Chris shirtless. He’s got one of those stupid plastic Mardi Gras bead necklaces on; Chris doesn’t know where it came from for sure, but he’s pretty confident the girls had something to do with it.

Chris grins back, and holds his cigarette out of the way as Seb settles into the spot next to him.

“What happened to your shirt?” He asks, before drunkenly adding, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Reaching for a new beer, Seb stretches out, accidentally brushing over Chris’s dick, and says, “I made a bet and I lost.”

Laughing, Chris lets Seb steal the cigarette from him, and rests a hand on his thigh.

The name of the game is plausible deniability, so Chris gives Seb’s leg a good squeeze and then stretches his arm up along the back of the couch, letting his fingers coast over the curve of Seb’s far shoulder. He’s a little bit on this side of just drunk enough to not care if some stranger notices them. 

In fact, that sounds like a problem for future Chris, and not the one here now, enjoying the water and sun with his dude.

Warm and happy, Chris watches Bogey, still trying to get a drinking game going even though nobody is willing to commit to it, because it’s way too early to start puking off the side of the boat. 

As Seb settles back into the seat, he inches further into Chris’s side. He maneuvers himself until his bare shoulder is pressed right up into Chris’s arm pit, and then reaches up to set the mostly smoked cigarette back between Chris’s lips.

Chris instantly tilts his head back, taking a drag and exhaling smoke up into the air.

Blue skies above them: this really is the fucking life, and he’d give his left boob to be able to do this anywhere.

A couple more years. Two more movies.

“Hey like _you_ could fuckin do that,” Seb’s complaining, rattling Chris out of his buzzed thoughts.

It takes him a full minute to catch up with the conversation. Chris only really clues in when he realizes Mike is giving him shit, and Seb is getting riled up on his behalf.

“Calm down! I’m not saying I could!” Mike laughs, defending himself. He grabs himself another beer and pops the lid with the flex of one hand. “But honestly, bro, pulling that fucking helicopter outta the sky, what was that about.”

Jeannie cackles, up to her tits in marg mix, and adds, “That was some gay fucking shit.”

“Can we talk about literally anything else,” Chris groans, trying to hide behind his sunglasses.

Beside him, Seb laughs and then rummages around for the pack of smokes Chris cracked open when he first sat down. Seb finds them between the couch cushions; Chris reaches forward to snag him the lighter off the coffee table.

“Hey man, it’s your fuckin’ alter ego’s birthday today, show some goddamn respect,” Jason cracks, elbow deep in a family sized bag of chips.

Making an _I’m fucking game, bro_ , face, Chris laughs.

Actually, as an afterthought, he holds up his middle finger to them all.

 

_4:30 pm_

Team Boner gets a championship round of flip cup going on the beer pong table.

Seb is happy to stay on the sidelines this go around. He only rolls by to snag Chris’s snapback hat, and flip it backwards onto his own head.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ burn,” Chris calls after him, feeling way more like his mom than he’d ever care to admit.

After waving Chris off, Seb disappears through to the other side of the boat. That leaves Chris on the knife edge of concentration, half stuck between flip cup and half thinking about Seb’s stupid naked back getting burnt.

Five more minutes into the game, Chris has to call a half-time. He uses the guise of getting more beer, but secretly goes looking for his drunk dude.

It doesn’t take long to find him - boat’s not that big - Seb is just on the other side, laughing and dancing with a couple of the girls.

“Hey buddy,” Chris calls. He’s got a game to get back to, but as he walks up behind Seb, he reaches down, criss-crosses his arms, and pulls his shirt up over his head by the bottom hem.

As Seb turns around, he’s already got a big stupid smile on his face.

“Hiiiii,” He says, confused - not expecting Chris to depart his game of flip cup so early.

Seb doesn’t even seem to realize Chris is shirtless - which is weird, because honestly Seb has a sixth sense for that kinda thing - until Chris’s t-shirt comes down over his head. When Seb’s head pops through the hole, his sunglasses are crooked, and he’s looking at Chris like nobody else has before.

Unaware of what’s going on in Seb’s head, Chris pinches Seb’s nip, turns around, and heads back towards flip cup.

 

_5:15 pm_

Chris is supposed to be handling the burgers, but instead he’s secretly watching Seb dance to TLC.

He just - Chris sees Seb in everything. He’s no longer a lone agent in the world, going through experiences by himself and sharing them when they suit other people. When Chris wakes up in the morning, he thinks about Seb.

When he sees something funny, or learns something interesting, the first person he wants to tell is Sebastian.

And it always hits him at the craziest times - that he’s got Seb, in every way that counts. He’s got Seb, even though there are millions of other people in the world Seb has met and charmed and left behind.

Standing there, with a grill fork in one hand and a bottle of teriyaki in the other, Chris realizes he might be more drunk than he originally thought.

Seb looks up, though, always seems to catch him when he’s having these quiet little moments to himself, full of booze and wonder and remembering Seb is on his side. He catches Chris’s eye and smiles, and fuck if Chris’s heart doesn’t clunk inside his chest.

It might be because he just chain smoked three cigarettes, but it’s probably just because he’s in love.

Seb’s face lights up, his smile turning into a grin, and then he’s laughing at something Steph is saying, even though his attention is still trained on Chris.

Stunned, Chris reaches for his beer, and drains half the can.

It doesn’t take very long for Seb to disengage himself from the girls and come over. Chris tracks Seb as he crosses the deck area, and makes his way over to the grill.

“Hey buddy,” He greets, coming up behind Chris, pressing his chest to Chris’s back. He wraps one arm around Chris’s middle, and leans his mouth against Chris’s shoulder, says, “Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt.”

It fits him kinda funny, too baggy through the chest, but that’s part of what Chris likes.

With a grin, Chris tosses a hamburger on the grill with one hand, and reaches up to hold onto Seb’s forearm with the other. Once the meat is sizzling on the fire, he bends down to press a kiss to the knob on Seb’s wrist - if anyone clocks the quick motion, they are welcome to get in line and suck Chris’s patriotic cock.

“Are you here to help me or distract me?” Chris asks after a minute, as Seb detangles himself and comes around to stand hip to hip at the low counter.

Seb reaches over to steal a baby carrot out of the veggie platter, which is an answer in itself, and then confirms, “Distract you.”

Laughing, Chris feels himself flush a little. He always gets a bit clotheslined when Seb turns all of his attention on him like this. Chris can’t help but sneak another sideways glance anyway, watching as Seb pokes a finger into the dip to taste it before making a full commitment.

Chris’s hindbrain immediately takes the opportunity to supplement the current image of Seb beside him with the one from this morning: namely, Seb draped across his torso, come from lip to eyebrow.

Fuck, does he ever like that memory. He feels himself getting a little hotter under the collar.

“Dance with me,” Seb grins, oblivious. He knocks their forearms together.

Snorting, Chris closes the lid of the grill, and says, “No way.”

“Gotta get my hands on some of that American dick,” Seb continues, inching closer, pressing up against Chris from shoulder to elbow. He turns on the charm; luckily no one is around to hear them, and Bogey’s 90s playlist is still playing.

Chris grins, but flushes, melting under being the lone recipient of all Seb’s attention.

“You can have it all you want later,” He finally answers, reaching down to pat Seb on the ass as he steps to the side and adds over his shoulder, “Still not gonna dance.”

 

_5:21 pm_

Against his wishes, Chris is dancing to Shaggy.

Seb is exceptionally proud of himself.

 

_5:45 pm_

When dinner is served, everyone sits elbow to elbow at the table and chows down.

They’ve got everything here - hot dogs, burgers, salad and chips. There are enough veggie platters to sink the fucking boat, and someone brought every condiment known to man. They even have dijon mustard, which is a picnic extravagance Chris is not interested in trying this go-around.

Chris slows down after his first burger. He tries to pace himself as he watches Seb mow through a burger and a hot dog; Seb fully prepares his second hot dog and takes one bite before giving up.

“Ugh, can’t do it,” He groans, shifting until he can belch, eyes clearly bigger than his stomach.

He picks up his hot dog - full bun, full load - and sets it in the middle of Chris’s paper plate.

“Get the fuck out!” Chris exclaims, trying to knock Seb’s hand away. Seb just groans again and shakes his head, leaning to the side and resting his head against Chris’s bare shoulder.

In the end, Chris takes one for the team and eats Seb’s hot dog so it doesn’t go to waste. The hot dog, however, means that he doesn’t have as much room left for potato salad as he originally wanted to set aside. That pisses him off, cause Jeannie makes a great fucking bowl.

When he looks back over at Seb, Seb’s working on a pile of macaroni salad. Fucking traitor.

By the time everyone finishes eating, they’ve managed to make their way through the majority of the food. Whatever is left can be consumed after weed and fireworks, which already sounds like a bang on fucking plan to Chris.

It might be time to switch from beer to vodka, though.

“I need a nap,” Seb moans, making a noise of contentment as he leans back against the wall.

Reaching for the last inch of beer left in his bottle, Chris makes an agreeable noise, and nods.

 

_6:15 pm_

This is the fucking good life.

Chris grins and leans back against the pillows, happy to watch Seb light a joint above him.

The boat has three different cabins - one of which belongs to them for the night - so they’re taking full advantage. Seb exhales towards the ceiling and then leans forward, flipping the joint around and resting it between Chris’s lips.

Chris takes a drag hands free, lets Seb hold the joint to his mouth and then pull it away once he’s done.

They can still hear the bass of the music playing outside, but it’s fuzzy to Chris. Dreamy. He closes his eyes and exhales, letting the smoke come out of his nose, too. He’s still shirtless. His body feels good against the blankets. Seb is still wearing the shirt Chris had on all morning. Chris’s dick fucking likes that.

He feels himself relaxing into the bed, drifting off boneless. Chris wakes up just a little when Seb holds the joint to his mouth again and lets him take one last drag before he pinches the cherry off.

Chris groans and lets it burn in his chest. He holds onto that feeling of contentment, and runs his palms up and down Seb’s bare thighs.

 

_7:30 pm_

When Chris wakes up, he’s drunk, stoned, and a little hard.

“Mmm,” He groans, stretching out, automatically running one hand through Seb’s hair. Seb fell asleep on top of him, pretty much, face against his on the pillow and cock against Chris’s hip. “Babe.”

It doesn’t take much to wake Seb up. Chris feels his eyelashes blinking against his bare clavicle first, and then Seb inhales sharply, caught in a sudden yawn. Making a grumpy noise, he tucks his head back in and noses at the juncture of Chris’s neck, waking up slowly.

“Comfortable,” Seb explains, happy to lay on top of Chris with his eyes closed.

Agreeing with a short noise, Chris nods, blinking himself awake as his hand trails up and down Seb’s back, first on the outside of his t-shirt, and then under it.

Seb makes a content sound, and then laughs when Chris’s hand changes direction and he slides his fingers under the waistband of Seb’s shorts instead.

“Don’t get hard,” Seb says.

Chris laughs and replies, “Too late.”

Grinning, Seb pushes himself up onto one elbow and leans over Chris to kiss him. His gaze flickers down Chris’s face and he thumbs at Chris’s bottom lip, looking at his mouth before he leans in and presses their lips together. Every time Seb kisses him, he pulls back and looks again, expression soft and fucking smitten.

“I’m kind of into you,” Seb finally laughs, kissing him again.

Chris grins, and slides his hand further into Seb’s shorts.

“Likewise, doll,” He promises.

 

_8:30 pm_

Once the sun goes down, everyone rallies for the fireworks.

They end up on one of the deck couches, Seb now in a hoodie and Chris back in his original t-shirt. Now it smells like both of them combined, which always gets Chris’s dick a little hard.

Seb wraps a blanket around their legs while Chris prepares another joint and beer.

Fireworks are romantic, but they’re even better when you’re fucked up.

Mike switches on the boat radio so they can listen to the stupid Boston Pops concert while they wait for the fireworks to start. Jeannie comes around with snacks, too, which is great - especially for Bogey, who probably could have swung an extra hamburger at dinner to combat the booze-to-food ratio he’s got going on.

By the time the fireworks start overhead, Chris is full, fucked, stoned, and happy.

He and Seb are laying shoulder to shoulder so they can see what’s going on in the sky, with Chris’s right leg crossed over Seb’s left underneath the blanket. As the first fireworks start to explode, Seb sneaks his way back under Chris’s arm, switching Chris’s mixed drink from his right hand to his left for him so he can get optimal snug.

There’s something really fucking romantic about fireworks. Chris lays there with a content smile on his face, watching the colors bang overhead, and can’t help but think about when they were in Beijing a few months ago.

Talk about boning in every continent.

Seb lets out a little “woah” when one particularly big blast goes off, and turns his head to Chris a little, that universal ‘you see this shit?’ arch in his eyebrow before he looks back.

Chris was watching the fireworks before, but now he’s watching Seb.

Being stoned always gets to Chris’s head. It makes him tactile and warm and needy, and Seb is the only person he ever wants to touch.

He rests his drink on his belly and curls his free hand around the top of Seb’s shoulder; above them, the fireworks crackle and explode, sparkling in the night sky of this city he’s lived in his entire adult life but has never felt quite like this about.

Seb makes everything better.

 

_9:45 pm_

Post-fireworks life is different.

A few of the girls go to bed, too drunk to cope anymore. Bogey gets a second wind after eating two cold hot dogs and an entire bowl of potato salad. The boat closest to theirs, probably a hundred feet down the river, sing Star Spangled Banner. Loudly.

By the time Chris gets his head back on straight, everyone is standing around the kitchen island, and there’s a row of shots lining the surface.

“We gotta do the goddamn shots,” Seb is rallying, pretty drunk if Chris is this wasted and can still clock the floppy flap of Seb’s hand. “It’s the Fourth of July, it’s Captain America’s _birthday_.”

Fucking Steve Rogers. The day Seb lets a ‘Steve’ slip in bed will be the day Chris leaves him.

“What the fuck ever,” Jeannie laughs, which is the moment Chris realizes he definitely said that out loud, “You are _starry-eyed_ over this dick.”

Seb cackles, holds up his shot and exclaims, “Starry-eyed!” before unceremoniously throwing it back.

“Bitch!” Jeannie shrieks, drunk and horrified at Seb’s party foul.

Swallowing, Seb laughs and then cringes through the lingering bite of the booze.

“It’s gone,” He apologizes.

“Jesus,” Jeannie sighs, but pours him another shot anyways. The fact she clearly loves Seb is not exactly a secret; her face twitches, mouth trying to temper what wants to be an amused grin back down into a neutral expression.

Chris grimaces and reaches for his shot, says, “Alright! Let’s get this done with, fuck!”

After the booze goes down, Seb laughs and rubs at Chris’s throat, trying to alleviate the burn.

 

_11:45pm_

Chris is fucking DRUNK.

Getting down to their cabin is an adventure. He misses the bottom step, for starters. Once he’s in their room, he has to concentrate really hard to get the door closed, and then ends up opening it again when he realizes Seb isn’t even in the room.

Seb comes staggering in as Chris gets the door halfway back open, and immediately reaches for Chris’s dick.

“Wait,” Chris laughs, still struggling with the door.

He’s not gonna be able to finish anything they start, but he’s had a lingering boner since they fucked around earlier so it’s not like he’s gonna say _no_. Seb knows it, too, as he grins and unknots the tie on Chris’s shorts, pushing them down and then pulling Chris’s shirt off, leaving Chris totally fucking naked and drunk.

“Get on the bed,” Seb says, staggering a little as he unzips his hoodie - no shirt underneath - and kicks his stupid fucking boat shoes off.

Chris nods and makes his way towards the mattress; woah, it spins a little, but he gets it under himself and pulls his body up until his shoulders hit the pillows, and he can relax back into them. He closes his eyes, too. Fuck he feels good.

It becomes immediately clear to Chris that Seb has a game plan.

He always gets fucking handsy when he’s drunk, pushing Chris around a little bit and taking what he wants. Chris fucking loves it. He opens his eyes as Seb climbs on top of him and leans down to kiss, right to tongue.

Seb’s clearly worked up from something Chris was doing earlier, if the noises he’s making are any indication.

“Gotta get that dick in me,” Seb manages, holding onto Chris’s face and pulling even though they’re already mouth to mouth. He laughs and admits, “Too drunk.”

So drunk, Chris thinks, offering up a few sloppy thrusts, moaning when his hard-on bumps up behind Seb’s balls, dick head sliding along Seb’s ass.

“Feels good,” Chris murmurs, eyebrows knotted in concentration as they both grind against one another, Seb reaching down to direct Chris’s cock as best he can. They’re too drunk to get it in, but it’s good stimulation.

Seb noses at Chris’s arm pit and slides his ass along the length of Chris’s dick a couple more times before he groans and steadies himself, then admits, “Alright, now I’m dizzy.”

“Lay down,” Chris replies immediately, hands going to Seb’s waist as he tries to help him.

Tumbling back into his side of the bed in a decidedly ungraceful manner, Seb leaves one leg bent over Chris’s knees, and breathes, eyes closed, “Yeah.”

 

_2:01 am_

Chris is passed right the fuck out, with one arm stretched across the bed in one direction, and the other underneath Seb’s neck.

He’s snoring, mouth open and head tipped back at an awkward angle against the pillows, with one cheek smooshed against the top of Seb’s head.

Man, if the internet could see them now.

 

~

 

 **Chris Evans** @chrisevans

_Had a great day with friends yesterday! Hope your day was as fun and safe as mine._

Posted July 5th, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated - let me know if you wanna see more full length fics instead of prompt fills!
> 
> Also come hit me up on [tumblr](http://sidnihoudini.tumblr.com).


End file.
